In A Word
by iampurplelavender
Summary: Aragorn got in trouble when Legolas asked him a question.


In A Word  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn found Legolas sitting on a bench in a garden inside Imladris, brooding. He smiled and walked over.  
  
Legolas must be in deep thoughts for he did not hear Aragorn approaches, even with his elven sense and all.  
  
Aragorn wrapped him in an embrace from behind. Legolas tried to pulled himself away from the embrace at the beginning for he thought he was being attacked but calmed down when he realized that it was Aragorn who had 'attacked' him.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Legolas said in an unsurprising manner.  
  
"Oh, it's you? That's the greeting I get after a day missing you?" Aragorn pretended to be hurt and tried to steal a kiss from Legolas' lips but Legolas pushed his head away.  
  
"Not in the mood, Aragorn," Legolas said.  
  
Confused and worried, Aragorn asked," What's wrong love?" He sat down beside Legolas and snaked his arm around the prince's waist.  
  
Legolas sighed and leaned his head on Aragorn's shoulder. Of all the places in Middle Earth, he felt the safest in Aragorn's arms. Yeah, it's lame but it's the truth.  
  
"My love, you're scaring me now. Tell me, is anything wrong?" Aragorn tried again as he stroke Legolas' golden hair.  
  
"I was just thinking," Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, and?" Aragorn persisted.  
  
"Well, Aragorn, if you can describe me in a word, what would it be?" Legolas asked as he turned and face Aragron.  
  
"Describe you in a word? But why? What brought this up?" Aragorn asked in a smile. He was glad Legolas was not in any trouble as he first thought he was but merely a question bugging his mind.  
  
"Well, I was talking to Elladan and suddenly he said that I was childish. I am not really childish, am I? Do you think I am childish?" Legolas asked with his pitiful eyes, as if begging for an answer.  
  
'Damn you, Elladan. What are you doing messing with his pretty little head,' Aragorn cursed his brother silently.  
  
Legolas was still looking at him expectantly, so he answered quickly," No, of course not."  
  
Legolas leaned forward to Aragorn's face and stared into his eyes. Aragorn shifted uneasily and Legolas exclaimed angrily," You're lying! You're actually lying to me!"  
  
'Shit! I forgot he could tell,' this time he cursed himself. Legolas crossed his arms in annoyance and turned away from him.  
  
"Okay, okay. Well, you are not 'childish' childish. You're... um... 'Legolas' childish," he explained quickly.  
  
"Aragorn!" 'Okay, there is no good answer here,' Aragorn decided.  
  
"Well, you are. Do you know any elf your age stomped their feet on the ground just because someone beat them at archery, do you? Or get mad at people just because they forget their birthday? No? That figures."  
  
Legolas pondered for a moment and decided," Okay, maybe I was being childish at times. But do you think I'm prissy? Elrohir said that I am prissy."  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes and sighed. He decided to have a real long 'talk' with his brothers afterwards.  
  
Aragorn answered carefully but he knew he could not lie," Prissy? Well, I guess brushing your hair every hour and changing your clothes just because they're a little stained could really brand you that."  
  
"I HAVE A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD!"  
  
"Okay. See, you have a reason, so it doesn't count," Aragorn said quickly.  
  
After a moment of silence.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"How would you describe me? In a word please."  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"Be honest. You know I can tell. And you don't have to flatter me. Go on."  
  
"Okay. Um... Cute."  
  
"CUTE?"  
  
Silence. Then, " Aragorn, I am a very manly elf, if you hadn't notice. The expression cute can hardly or even correctly describe me. ARE YOU BLIND?"  
  
Aragorn defended his answer, or at least tried to," But you are cute. The way you bite your lips when you're deep in thinking. And the little frowns on your forehead, also when you're thinking, and..." BY this time Aragorn was talking as if he was cooing to a baby. (if you get what I mean)  
  
"STOP! Just stop that. I resent that remark. Cute? No. Try another word."  
  
Aragorn sighed and pondered.  
  
"Okay. Hmm... Angelic?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"WHAT? THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN CUTE! HONESTLY ARAGORN! HAVE YOU EVER REALLY LOOK AT ME BEFORE?"  
  
"But you are angelic, my beautiful angel. When you sleep, you looked so serene that sometimes I thought the Valar sent you personally to me just to look over me. Like an angel fallen from heaven."  
  
"Angel, my ass. Keep this up, and this angel will go flying to Mordor in an instant," Legolas said in a mono tone and looked away.  
  
Aragorn sighed perhaps for the hundredth time and started," Legolas..."  
  
"Don't you dare Legolas me. DO YOU THINK I SURVIVED BATTLES WITH ORCS, SPIDERS AND WARGS WITH AN ANGELIC FACE, ARAGORN? I DON'T THINK SO!"  
  
Both said nothing for a moment.  
  
Then Aragorn broke the silence," Okay, maybe angelic is not the word to describe you. Um... What about fearsome?"  
  
'Fearsome? That's what I am. I am a fearsome warrior, respected and feared by everyone else,' Legolas thought happily. He was happy with the answer.  
  
"Really?" he asked sweetly turned and smiled to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn beamed and said cheerfully," Of course, my love. Have you ever seen your face when you're yelling at other people like when you did with me a moment ago? I guess you haven't. Goodness, even Lord Elrond would be fearful."  
  
Definitely not the answer Legolas was looking for. His smile faltered and he pushed Aragorn away from him again.  
  
"Arrrgggghhhhhh! You're hopeless, Aragorn. I swear that you are," Legolas exclaimed unhappily and turned his back towards Aragorn.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Aragorn asked with a puzzled expression.   
  
Suddenly, Aragorn noticed that Legolas was trembling. Then he realized that Legolas was sobbing.  
  
"Legolas..." he moved forward to take Legolas in his arms. His effort was met with some resistance but finally, Legolas gave in and let Aragorn held him.  
  
"You don't know me. You don't know me at all," Legolas managed to say in between his sobs.  
  
Aragorn sighed yet again and turned Legolas around so that he could face him. Legolas rarely cried, and to have him crying over a simple matter really broke Aragorn's heart. Yes, he is definitely going to have a TALK with his brothers.  
  
Aragorn dried Legolas tears with his thumbs and lift his chin to meet his gaze.  
  
"Legolas, I can't possibly describe you in a word because it is just not enough to describe your beautiful nature. You are cute, angelic, childish but in a cute way, prissy but you have a reason for that, kind, generous, loving, happy, mischievous, sensitive, and a lot more," Aragorn explained softly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, of course. All the good in you cannot be described in a word, my love," Aragorn soothed him.  
  
"What about my bad side?"  
  
"Well, okay, sometimes... just sometimes... you can be annoying, possessive, ridiculous..." Legolas made a face. "But you know what? Your good outweighed your bad side. And that's what important because I simply love you for who you are."  
  
Legolas smiled and kissed Aragorn on his cheek before he flung his arms around Aragorn's neck for a hug.   
  
Aragorn was glad that this 'interrogation' was over.  
  
But Legolas decided to try again," But Aragorn, if you really have to, I mean world-coming-to-an-end and mankind-coming-to-an-end kind of way, to describe me in a word, what would it really be?  
  
Aragorn sighed in defeat and pondered for a mili-second before he said," Okay. Fine. If I really have to describe you in a word, then the word that I choose is 'mine'."  
  
"Huh?" Legolas asked, confused.  
  
Aragorn smiled and explained," You see, if there comes a day, where someone ask me to describe you, then I would tell this particular someone that, 'Legolas is mine'. Instead of saying 'Legolas is cute' or 'Legolas is... prissy', I would tell them, 'Legolas is mine'. That's my word."  
  
Legolas smiled happily. Definitely the answer he was looking for. With a shriek of joy, he hugged Aragorn tightly and whispered," I love you, Aragorn!"  
  
Aragorn smiled and whispered back to the pointy ear," I love you too."  
  
'Thank Valar this is finished,' he thought to himself,' Peace at last.'  
  
But his peace was shattered again when Legolas pulled away and spoke.  
  
"Aragorn, Frodo is also loving, generous, cute, angelic, and all those things you said that I was. Does that mean he is yours too?" Legolas asked with an expression so innocent that one might wonder if he was asking out of curiosity or just to torment Aragorn.  
  
'Ai, Valar! Will this never end?' he thought desperately before trying to think of an explanation to his beloved.  
  
~The End~  
  
Review, anyone? 


End file.
